The Slytherin Princess!
by Shadow wolf goddess24
Summary: Kagome goes to a wizarding school. She doesn't know her mate is close by. What happens in this magical adventure. Read and find out.


**The Slytherin Princess!**

 **Chapter 1: Entering Hogwarts!**

 **(Kagome's P.O.V.)**

My name is Kagome Taisho. The only daughter of the great Slytherin couple, Inu-no-Taisho and Izoyi Taisho. I have two older brothers, Sesshoumaru Taisho who is now a third year at Hogwarts, and Inuyasha Taisho who is a second year. I had just turned twelve-years-old and received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. It will be my first year attending Hogwarts, but having older brothers to help me out is awesome, though I would go to Sesshoumaru more than Inuyasha because he has more patience and knowledge than my short-tempered brother.

I have long raven hair with one green and one silver streak braided together. I have the iciest blue eyes and have stoic personality. Its thanks to hanging around Sesshoumaru as kids. But it's better than me having a short-temper and attention span like Inuyasha. But since I developed the stoic personality I have been called the ice princess.

I am also part of the powerful silver Inu demon race as well as a wizard, I'm also royalty to western japan. We each have unique abilities. My brothers and father can control poisons and such. While me and mom can control the elements. But I am special. While I can control the elements, I can also become friends with animals naturally. My parents thought it was weird at first until the kami's told them it was a gift for such a pure soul that no one can taint. We also keep our demon features concealed in order to blend in the human realm. So our pointed ears, our claws, tails, and our demonic markings are hidden from humans. When we enter the wizard world and Hogwarts we are allowed to show them.

Since I got my acceptance letter, my parents immediately took me shopping for what I would need for my first year. Today was packing all the new things into my suitcase and get ready for tomorrows long day of heading to Hogwarts. Oh! I almost forgot the school said I can bring my familiars, or pets as they call them, with me. I have a silver fox named Yuoko and a black wolf named Yamato. They are harmless unless I'm attacked or in danger. They remind me of Yin and Yang. Both are calm, and collected like me.

I also packed some books to read when bored and not doing homework or studying and for the long train rides. Or I could just nap so I'm not so tired for when we enter the school. I also shrunk my weapons and put them on a charm bracelet until I need them. Basically my twin kantanas, bow and arrows, some shuriken and kunai, and my trusty scythe. Since I'm a first year and keep to myself, I don't really know anyone at Hogwarts other than my brothers, but I am not one for drama. As I lay in bed ready for the next day and my familiars curling up next to me, I drift off into a peaceful sleep.

~The Next Morning~

I wake up at dawn and head towards the shower. I wash up, got out to put on my knee-length skirt and a white button down blouse. I pulled up my knee length socks and put on my shoes. I brush and tied my hair up into a high ponytail including my braid. I walked out of my room to see Sesshoumaru exiting his and stood next to him.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru-onii-san." I said calmly as can be as we started walking down stairs to the dining hall. He replied with his own good morning and stat down at the long table. I sat next to him and waited for my breakfast. Soon Inuyasha and our parents joined us at the table.

I ate my breakfast silently like Sesshoumaru while Inuyasha talked up a storm. As we finished our meal together, me and my brothers walked back to our rooms for our luggage. My familiars walked into their cages with their names on it downstairs and I picked them up while and put them in the car and sat next to them in the back seat.

We drove to the train station and got our dolly carts and filled them with our luggage and the cages. We headed for the magical wall that separate the wizard world from the human realm. We each walked calmly through since we were early and headed to the loading deck. I grabbed the cages and my carryon bag and headed for the train, after saying goodbye to my parents and loading my luggage on the luggage train car. My brothers followed me and found one of the best cabins to sit in before the train got ready to depart.

I opened the cages and let my familiars lie down next to me. I looked over at my brothers who sat across from me and seen Inuyasha looking impatient while Sesshoumaru was reading a book bored. I sighed knowing they wanted to be with their friends. I didn't want them to stay the whole time with me. I wanted them to at least sit with me when we were almost to the school.

"Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, go hang out with your friends. I'll be fine on my own. Just be back before we get to Hogwarts." I said after getting their attention. "Don't worry Yuoko and Yamato will be here to protect me." Noticing the worried look come across their faces.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked worriedly. Inuyasha was already gone after saying thank you. I nodded my head and grabbed a book from my bag.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm just going to read and maybe nap. I'll be fine." I said while starting to read. As soon as Sesshoumaru left, Yuoko took the other seats to lie down on. I calmly read until I felt sleepy. I placed my bookmark between the two pages and leaned against the window with Yamato's head on my lap as I petted him.

I had just started to fall asleep when my familiars growled softly and the door opened to reveal a blonde boy with another boy behind him. I sighed and calmed them down before they attacked someone. The blonde looked around the cabin and noticed my familiars then me. He stared at me for a couple minutes, entranced until I cleared my throat to make him stop.

"Oh, I am sorry my fair maiden. I thought this cabin was empty so we could sit peacefully. You have lovely pets." He apologized quickly and my familiars growled in approval and laid back down. I just sighed and shook my head, he then started to speak again. "My name is Draco Malfoy. This is my companion Blaise Zabini. What is your name?"

Since he apologized nicely and introduced himself, I began to speak. "My name is Kagome Taisho. Over there is Yuoko. And right here is Yamato." I said calmly and coolly. My reputation as the ice princess should still be maintained. "You should go before either or both of them attack. They protect me from everyone."

"Ah but I wanted to stay and get to know you ice princess of japan. The famous Kagome Taisho. But seeing as we are not welcomed, we will leave. Also that book is a very good one." Draco said as he slowly started to leave. I sighed knowing he was doing this on purpose so I can let him stay.

"Fine. Yuoko over here. You both can sit across from me, but I might fall asleep since this is a long trip and until my brothers come back." I said wanting some company. I lied back and let my familiars guard me.

"Oh thank you, miss Kagome." He said in gratitude. He and Blaise sat across from me. "So miss Kagome, do you know what house you're going to be placed into?" He asked. I stared at him like he was stupid, but didn't show any emotion on my face, so I was still stoic but still staring.

"It depends on what the sorting hat tells me. But it's probably Slytherin since my parents were and brother are in that house." I said coolly. "What about you two?" I questioned.

"Hm… Slytherin, since both of my parents were in Slytherin." Draco stated calmly as he kept sneaking peaks at me. I reopen my book and read. Blaise said the exact same thing as Draco. Draco then asked a more personal question. "Why are you known as the ice princess?"

I gave him a look and continued to read as I answered, "It is because my older brother Sesshoumaru and I hung out together as kids. He was my role model, so I looked up to him. He was to quiet and stoic type. Since then I don't show my emotions unless I'm with family alone." I turned the next page and continued to read.

"Ah that explains it." He said and looked at me more curious than ever. My concealment was still intact so it couldn't be that. I sighed again.

"What do you want to ask me?" I questioned him while still reading. He arched an eyebrow at how I knew then began his question.

"What are demons? And are you a part of them?" He asked curiously. The air chilled a degree and the tension in the cabin got bigger with the silence. "Sorry I know its personal but I overheard my parents talking about demons and royal families entering the Hogwarts school again."

After a couple minutes I finally explained and got down to the point, "Demons are beings that are supernatural. There are many different types elemental, animal, pureblooded, and hanyous'. There are also the royals. Yes, I'm a demon. I can't show you my true form until we are safely at the school. As per the rules. I'm a silver Inu demon and princess to the western lands of Japan. So yes I am royalty with animal demon blood. I'm also a pureblood." After my explanation, I looked at both their shocked faces. I smirked then went back to reading my book.

"I'm sorry, your highness. We had no idea we were in front of royalty and talked to you with disrespect." They both bowed and waited for something. I sighed and waved them off.

"You didn't know and I have no plans of hiding it once at the school. Plus, I liked he company and familiar tones. It reminds me of home." I said and kept reading. I yawned a little and excused myself. "If you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep. You can stay if you want just keep it down."

They both nodded their heads and whispered to themselves as to not to disturb me. I leaned against the window and fell asleep for about an hour. I was shaken awake by Sesshoumaru. I yawned and sat up. I noticed Draco and Blaise had left while I slept. I rubbed my eyes a little and looked at Sesshoumaru.

"What?" I asked. He looked at me and seemed pissed.

"I smell boys and you need to get dressed in the school robes." He said sternly. I looked at him disapprovingly and nodded my head. I explained about Draco and Blaise coming across the cabin and how we talked for a bit before I fell asleep. He sighed. "At least they couldn't do anything with your familiars here."

"It wasn't like they could do anything. I'm a big girl now Sesshoumaru." I said and grabbed the robes I needed and headed to the girls' room to change and do my business. Once I was done I headed back to the cabin and put Yuoko and Yamato in their cages to be ready to get off the train. I looked out the window the rest of the way.

Once we got off the train a big man with a short untamed beard named Hagrid, told all the first years to follow him. I looked at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. They both nodded their heads and we took off our concealments. They said we would meet at the opening ceremony. I nodded and headed off.

Funny thing is I get the canoe with Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. I heard a growl and looked at my brothers. They looked pissed. I sighed and kept to myself until we reached the school. Once there we met a teacher who told us we would be sorted to one of the four houses. I got ready for my turn under the sorting hat.

Turns out Draco was right; he was placed in the Slytherin house. Soon it was my turn for the sorting hat. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Ooooh, another Taisho royalty to sort into a house. Hm interesting…. Your powers will indeed come in handy for the future." The hat said as he looked through my brain. Then he was talking in my mind. 'Seems I have a problem. You hold the Slytherin traits, but also the other three houses. You have the mind of a Ravenclaw, the caring nature of a Hufflepuff, the courage and heart of a Gryffindor, and the perfectionism of a Slytherin. Since I can't decide, what house would you like to be placed in?'

'Hm… I will stay with my family's house. It would be difficult to separate the bloodline. So Slytherin is the perfect choice.' I thought rationally.

'I had a feeling you'd say that.' He spoke again after a few minutes. "Hm…. Slytherin." The hat was then lifted from my head and I walked over to my brothers and sat down in between them gracefully.

The rest of the first years got sorted quickly. We then ate dinner and headed to our separate dorms. Slytherin house going down to the Slytherin dorms. Our representative told us to remember the password to open the dorm. It was Butterbeer. I added that to memory and headed into the female dorms after giving my brothers a hug good night and saying god night to everyone. Since I had my familiars with me, I had my own room with two beds. One for me, the other for them. I got dressed in my pj's and laid down for bed.


End file.
